


Winter Soldier missions

by ZimowySzop



Series: Avengers Academy missions [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama, Multi, Not Beta Read
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: Bucky rozmyśla, bardzo głęboko, nad własnym życiem... Podczas, gdy wszystkim wydaje się, że jedyne co robi to pisanie dziwnych piosenek.





	Winter Soldier missions

**Author's Note:**

> Bucky spędza popołudnie (konkreniej całe 3 minuty) w Klubie A, pijąc przesłodzone napoje od robo-barmana i rozmyślając nad przeszłością.

Pamiętam.  
...  
Pamiętam. Wciąż nie wszystko, może nigdy to nie będzie wszystko, ale wystarczająco. Wystarczająco, bo wiem, że były dobre chwile. Wiem, że kiedyś byłem człowiekiem. Miałem przyjaciół, miałem cel. Umiałem się uśmiechać. 

Pamiętam. Czasami pamięć boli. Krew zalewa moje oczy, w uszach echem odbijają się krzyki. Dłonie – w zasadzie już tylko jedna - drżą z zimna. Wszechogarniająca pustka i ból.  
Mimo nieustającego strachu, rozpaczy i cierpienia nie oddałbym własnych wspomnień za nic. Ranią mnie i przerażają, lecz są zarazem jedynym dowodem że kiedyś miałem normalne życie.

Pamiętam Steviego jako małe chucherko, zwijającego się z bólu w alei. Mój pierwszy prawie zawał. Miałeś krew na twarzy, na ubraniach, dosłownie wszędzie. Było jej pełno na betonie wokół – aż czułem jej zapach. Panikowałem, a ty po prostu wstałeś i otarłeś nos. Nie wiedziałem, czy biegnąć po lekarza, czy księdza. A ty tylko stwierdziłeś, że obiecałem ci lody i nie wymigam się od tego. Roześmiałem się i pomogłem ci się wyprostować otrzepując twoją za dużą marynarkę. Gdy zjedliśmy lody, poszliśmy do mnie i próbowaliśmy doczyścić rękawy ze krwi. Oczywiście że się nie udało… Twoja mama i tak zawsze wiedziała. 

Pamiętam jak „Metropolis” było grane w kinach. Nie na premierach – wtedy byliśmy zbyt mali – lecz na późniejszych pokazach. Jak wpatrywałem się w mechaniczną kobietę i myślałem, że kiedyś, gdy ten cały kryzys się skończy, zostanę naukowcem i stworzę człowieka-robota. Śmiałeś się trochę bardziej złośliwie niż byłbyś skłonny przyznać. Przez prawie dwa tygodnie dokuczałeś mi pytając „co tam u Marii?”, a wszystkie dziewczyny z okolicy myślały że jestem zajęty. Przez ciebie straciłem szanse u Abigail, choć to może i dobrze – faktycznie miała piskliwy głos.

Pamiętam śnieg. Dużo białego puchu pokrywającego ulice Brooklynu. Jak poślizgnąłem się wspinając po drabince pożarowej na tyłach budynku Rogersów. Serum nie wyleczyło blizn... Dalej mam tą bladą szramę nad prawą brwią. Jedyna blizna, która mi nie przeszkadza i nie kojarzy się z bólem. Usłyszałeś huk jak uderzyłem o ziemie. Oczekiwałeś mnie i jakoś tym swoim tajnym zmysłem wiedziałeś, że to ja wywaliłem się za oknem. Wybiegłeś boso na zewnątrz. Pomogłeś mi się wgramolić do środka. Twoja mama dała nam po szklance ciepłego mleka. Zabrała przemoczone ubrania. Śmiałeś się ze mnie - jak to potrafię wyobracać wszystkie panny na parkiecie, a tak naprawdę mam dwie lewe nogi i potykam się o własne kolana. Też się śmiałem.

Pamiętam. Hydra zaczęła swą inwazję na akademię i potrzebowali mnie jako tajnej broni. Długo trzymali mnie poza kriokomorą i początkowe dni inwazji były jedną rozmazaną plamą. Jednak później wszystko stało się jaśniejsze. Nagle, nie byłem już członkiem Hydry, ale uczniem w Avengers Academy. Nikt nie krzyczał i nie było już tak zimno. No i ta ruda dziewczyna, zabójcza – dosłownie. Był tez Steve i ten mały szop z karabinem… O! I moja gitara i motor. Pozwolili mi je zatrzymać. W zasadzie nawet nie musiałem prosić – po prostu mi je przynieśli.

-Hej Buck? - Steve odstawia w końcu kij od bilarda i podchodzi do mnie – o czym tak rozmyślasz?  
Huh… Niesamowite ile wspomnień może przebiec przez twoje myśli w upływie 3 minut, podczas gdy pijesz to dziwne gazowane colo-pochodne picie w Klubie A. Steve o coś pytał… shit! Co mu odpowiedzieć? Nie słuchałem… może jakiś tekst piosenki to sobie pójdzie…  
\- Na górze róże,  
na dole bzy,  
gdy wypadłem z pociągu,  
winny nie byłeś ty.  
O kurde! Steve znów ma tą minę.. Tylko nie płacz… proszę, tylko niech nie plącze… Jednak płacze. Brawo Buchanan, teraz wiesz dlaczego masz imię po najgorszym prezydencie w historii USA. Powiedz coś miłego - pociesz go jakoś. Ok.. ten jest z nowego demo, może jeszcze nie słyszał.  
-Gdy jest mi zimno  
i czuję strach  
wiem jedno - na pewno  
spotkam cię w snach.  
Płacze jeszcze bardziej, ale uśmiecha się. To dobrze czy źle? To nowe życie jest jak pole minowe… Jestem snajperem nie saperem.

**Author's Note:**

> Plan jest taki, aby stworzyć historie do wszystkich misji, wszystkich postaci jakie posiadam w grze (a gra mym uzależnieniem się stała i praktycznie od roku ni dnia, ni nocy nie było, bym w nią nie grała!), co zajmie mi dłużej niż Lukowi odkrycie, że ma ojca. Choć w sumie to pewnie nigdy nie skończę... rozdział za komentarz?


End file.
